Beautifully Broken
by Iori 0.o
Summary: Harry is abused by the Dursleys until he can't take it and has to leave. As he goes through his sixth year he makes some interesting friends. AU, as I do not use the sixth book. SLASH! DMHP
1. Chapter 1

**Beautifully Broken**

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction as I am not J. K. Rowling in case you hadn't already figured that out.

Slap! The boy's head snapped back from the impact of the hand on cheek. A kick sent the young man into the wall, knocking his jet-black hair covered head onto the bars of his window.

'At least he didn't use the belt this time,' thought Harry, he shuddered.

It was going to be Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts and he was currently "home" for the summer. His Uncle Vernon didn't like the threat that the Order of the Phoenix had issued at the beginning of the summer and had been beating him since he had entered the door to that horrid house. Harry's relatives had abused him since he was only three years old but had stopped when he entered Hogwarts.

The Dursleys fed him well though and always checked the letters he wrote to the Order. The beatings had slowly become worse as the middle of summer peaked. Harry couldn't stand the thought of spending another month with his relatives. 'Only one more year and then I'll be free…or dead… well I guess it's true; "Life's a bitch, then you die."

Suddenly something snapped in Harry when he saw the clock, it was his birthday and he had just turned 16. He decided then and there that this had to stop. He would go find a job in London for the summer so he could support himself after he finished school (not that couldn't already) if he was still alive.

The next morning Harry woke up, collected his keys and put on the darkest clothing he owned. After hiding his wand in a small pocket on the inside of his jacket Harry ran outside to the awaiting Knight Bus.

The raven-haired teen pulled his hood up so that Stan, the conductor, couldn't recognize him. Harry sat down in the back waiting to arrive at the Leaky Cauldron.

Two minute later he was getting off the bus and walking into the pub/restaurant/inn. After a quick greeting to Tom, Harry made his way to the back of the building and then through the brick wall to Diagon Alley.

Harry made sure his hood was still covering his face before making his way to Gringotts. Once he entered the bank Harry took his hood off. Looking around he spotted an empty teller.

"I'd like to make a withdrawal please," said Harry to the particularly ugly goblin behind the counter.

"Follow me," replied the goblin before leading him to a cart.

After collecting his money and converting it to muggle pounds Harry left Diagon Alley for muggle London.

While walking down a street Harry saw a particularly interesting store; it appeared to sell music and clothing. A sign in the window read "Help Wanted Apply Within". Harry smiled this day was getting better and better.

The bell rang as he stepped into the shop. A girl with many piercings, dark make-up and clothes appeared in front of Harry.

"Hello my name is Amy, welcome to Morbid Death. How may I help you?" Up close the teen could see that this girl "Amy" had ice blue eyes and brown hair streaked with purple.

"I saw your sign and I'm looking for a job so I thought I'd check this out." Harry replied evenly.

"Alrighty then I just need to give you a quick interview and if all goes well you're hired. Follow me." Amy led Harry to a back room, interviewed and hired him.

"Now there's a question I'd like to ask you, if you don't mind Amy?" seeing Amy's nod he continued. "Will help me pick out new clothes and make-up. I like the idea of going dark and I need a new look. I already know that I want my tongue, eyebrow and ears pierced."

"Alright that's fine with me, all employees get a 25 discount on anything in the store. Come on we'll go pick your clothes out first, I know a friend who can do the piercings you want and we can stop at the near by mall for the make-up."

At the end of their shopping trip Harry was wearing a tight black shirt, baggy black jeans and black combat boots; he had heavy black eyeliner and an earring in his tongue, left eyebrow and as well as three on each ear.

"Thanks for all your help Amy. What time do you want me at work tomorrow?" Over the day Harry and Amy had become friends and were fairly close now.

"Be there at 9 o'clock ok?" said Amy.

"Alright, see you tomorrow then." He replied. 'That'll give me enough time for breakfast, dishes and a shower. Boy, are the Dursleys going to be surprised… And I'm going to stop this abuse once and for all, I won't let them treat me like that anymore.' Thought the black-haired male.

Harry walked into an alley beside 'Morbid Death' and called for the Knight Bus. Pulling his hood back on again.

"Number 4 Privet Drive please." His tone of voice left no room for questions even from the ever-exuberant Stan. Harry took a seat on one of the beds in the back of the bus.

As soon as Harry walked out onto the street Vernon stormed out o the house soon followed by Petunia and Dudley. They all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Harry. He looked very dark and ominous against the setting sun in his black outfit.

"B-b-boy where have you been?" questioned Vernon trying his best not to squirm under his nephew's intense glare before straightening up as if remembering he was talking to scum.

"Out." Was Harry's short and simple reply, walking past his 'relatives' and up the stairs into his room.

"Hey Hedwig… Hedwig?" he looked around trying to spot the bundle of white feathers that was his owl. It didn't make sense to him she couldn't get out because of the bars the window and he was sure he had closed the door…

'Oh god no!' Harry ran down stairs to the kitchen where he found his 'family'.

"Where is she?" Harry's eyes were blazing red and his family cowered before him like a pack of beaten dogs. Dudley finally raised a shaking finger and pointed to the door, which led to the backyard. Harry ran outside and heard something moving in the shed.

He ran and opened the door to the small building and froze in his steps… there was Hedwig tied up and dying… her head was a mess, a shovel near by confirmed his suspicions. They had crushed her skull. Tears slid down his cheeks as Hedwig's life faded away.

He was numb. He couldn't feel anything. His eyes stung as more tears escaped and Harry was suddenly filled with an indescribable rage.

His Aunt Petunia screeched as he burst through the door.

"How could you?" By now he was shaking with anger. "How _dare_ you?" The table cracked in half and the dishes in the sink shattered.

"Boy! That's _enough_!" Vernon yelled and then recoiled as Harry turned his intense gaze on him.

"You're right that is enough. I've had it!" He ram to the cupboard that used to be his room and collected his trunk. He picked it up and put it outside the door before going upstairs and getting what he thought was the last of his belongings.

He didn't even bother covering his face as he walked on to the Knight Bus for the third time that day. However the conductor, seeing that Harry was angry merely asked where he wanted to go not bothering with the hot chocolate.

"The Leaky Cauldron please." Harry replied, he may have been upset but he wasn't about to take it out on someone who didn't deserve it.

Harry got out as soon as possible not even waiting for the vehicle to come to a complete stop and ran into the pub.

"Hey Tom! I need a room for the rest of the summer and could you help me with my trunk please?" Yelled Harry.

"Of course Mr. Potter, right this way sir." Tom scurried forward and led the other man up to a room and helped him put his trunk away, leaving right after.

"Well, I'm going to have to look for a place to stay. I can't go back to the Dursleys and I can't go to Grimmald Place…" He sighed. 'I miss you Sirius. Why did you have to leave?' Harry felt tears falling down his cheeks and brushed them away.

"No use in crying over spilt milk… If only it were that simple.' He gave an exhausted sigh before falling into a troubled sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautifully Broken**

Chapter Two

See chapter one for the disclaimer.

"Oh shit!" Harry quickly scrambled out of bed and grabbed his clothes. It was 8:30 and he had half an hour before he had to be at work.

After getting dressed and putting his make-up on Harry ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast before running outside. The Knight Bus appeared once again when he called it.

"Morbid Death please." Harry paid Stan and took his usual seat in the back. He looked down at his watch and saw that he only had 7 minutes before he was late.

Just as he was starting to worry the bus pulled up in front of shop. Harry ran inside just as it turned 9:00.

"Hey Harry want to give me a hand over here?" Came Amy's voice from the back room.

"Yep, I'm coming." He called back to her. When he walked in he found his friend carrying a big cardboard box. "What's in there?"

"A new shipment of shirts that just came in. Can you get the other box and bring out to the table?" The box in front of her face muffled Amy's voice and Harry fought the urge to laugh.

"Sure I'll be right out." Harry managed to get out between silent snickers. 'Bloody hell! This thing weighs a ton! Well one thing is for sure I'll be a lot stringer by the end of the summer.' He thought as he lifted the box and carried it out of the room.

'_Catch Me As I Fall_

_Say You're Here And It's All Over Now_

_Speaking To The Atmosphere_

_No One's Here And I Fall Into Myself_

_This Truth Drives Me Into Madness_

_I Know I Can Stop The Pain If I Will It All Away'_

"Hey Amy who sings this song, it's pretty good?" Harry questioned.

"A group called Evanescence it's from their album 'Fallen'. They and Linkin Park are my favorite groups for gothic/alternative music." She replied.

"Can I get their CDs and a Discman?" he called back currently placing items on the shelves where they belong. "Do we sell Discmans here?"

"Yes and yes, I can grab that stuff for you and you get a 25 discount as an employee, remember?"

"Yeah thanks for all your help Amy, you're awesome." She smiled at that.

"Thanks Harry now let's price these shirt and get down to business so we can open up." Harry actually laughed this time at the silly face his friend made as she looked at the boxes full of clothes.

By the end of the day both Harry and Amy were exhausted. After collecting his CDs and CD player Harry walked back to the Leaky Cauldron not wanting to spend any more money on the bus. He decided to walk back everyday and see if there was a muggle bus he could take to get to work.

'Oh bloody hell, am I out of shape. I need to work out more if I'm going to be in shape for the Quidditch season.' Harry groaned as he opened the door to the pub and walked over to an empty table.

"Hey Tom! Can I get some dinner please?" He called out.

"Of course sir, right away sir!" Tom scurried off to get the food.

After a very satisfying supper Harry went around the back of the building and through the wall to Diagon Alley. He needed a new bird and that was what he was going to get; maybe not an owl though… the memory of Hedwig's crushed skull still fresh in his mind.

As Harry walked into Eelops Owl Emporium he saw many pairs of bright jewel-like eyes turn to stare at him. As the ebony haired boy walked through the rows of cages none of the animals caught his eye.

Suddenly there was a loud screech from a covered cage and Harry saw the shopkeeper struggling to get a giant falcon under control. Harry new in that instant that this was going to be his new familiar. He walked over to the poor man to see if he could help him.

As soon as the falcon saw him it flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder before nuzzling his cheek. The man stared panting in astonishment. Harry peered wonderingly into the azure eyes of the amazing bird of prey perched on his shoulder.

"I'll take this one please," Harry smiled, as the falcon seemed to screech his approval. "Does he have a name?" He directed the question at the man behind the counter as he paid.

"No sir. He's yours to name. Would you the falconry kit as well? It includes the glove and head gear, I'll give it to you half price for taking that one off my hands."

"Sure, throw that in the bag to please?" After paying for the gear and collecting the cage with the stuff inside Harry set off for the Leaky Cauldron his new pet still sitting on his shoulder.

"Well now, what am I going to name you? I kind of like Ciro, what do you think?" The falcon cocked and bobbed his head at Harry. "Alright, then Ciro it is!"

(A/N: Ciro means ancient Egyptian wind in Greek)

After getting a plate of meat from Tom, Harry retreated to his room.

Harry began to get into the normal routine of waking up early to get to work and feeding Ciro. Amy and Harry had become very close friends in the three weeks they had been working together. Harry had also become very fit as well from walking back to the inn everyday and the labor that was involved in his job.

Over all Harry was completely different from the small, skinny boy that he used to be at he beginning of the summer. He now had several piercings, a new wardrobe, a more athletic and toned body and after a week Amy had persuaded him to get blood red tips in his newly spiked ebony hair.

After coming back from work Harry had a quick dinner downstairs and then went up to his room to feed Ciro. When he entered he saw a letter addressed to him on the desk. It read:

_'Mr. Potter,_

_We regret to inform you that your two friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have passed away. They were murdered by a group of rouge wizards in muggle London while shopping. We are very sorry for your loss and send all our condolences. Sincerely yours, The Ministry of Magic'_

In his state of shock Harry dropped the letter. 'Why!' his mind screamed. 'Why do all the people that mean so much to me have to leave? Every time another one of them are ripped away another piece of me dies.' When he couldn't take it anymore Harry looked through his trunk for the photo of all three of them at Hogwarts last year. 'Oh bloody hell it's at the Dursleys' in my old room!' He began to panic seeing as he couldn't very well go back there but that was the best picture he had of the trio.

'I'll just have to go to get it then. There really is no way around it.' He sighed.

"Ciro stay here and try not to make a mess. I should be back son. I'll tell Tom to come and feed you so be good."

As Harry exited the pub and stepped onto the Knight Bus the sinking feeling in his stomach grew. It became even worse when he stepped out in front of Number 4, Privet Drive.

'Don't be stupid Harry. There is nothing to be worried about, all the lights are out so they're probably all sleeping.' Still he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

He carefully looked around as he opened the front door with his keys. Harry slowly walked up the stairs to his room. As he opened the door something shattered on his head and it all became dark as he fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beautifully Broken**

Chapter Three

See chapter one for the disclaimer.

When he awoke his head was pounding, he tried to sit up but something was holding him back… 'What the fuck!' The teenager saw that he was tied facedown to the bed in his room at the Dursleys'.

The door opened and in walked Uncle Vernon and he was carrying his belt. 'Oh shit!' Harry noticed that the belt gleamed on one side. Upon further inspection he saw that pieces of broken glass had been glued to the leather.

His eyes widened as the first strike came down and his entire back exploded in excruciating pain. Over and over again Vernon brought the belt down on his tied up nephew until finally Harry slipped into the mercy of the black oblivion that is unconsciousness.

Suddenly he felt coldwater splash all over him and someone slapping him awake.

"Get up freak! I've barely started with you yet, you can't fall asleep already!" Harry's uncle let out and evil cackle and proceeded to beat Harry an inch from death always reviving him once he blacked out. The beatings proceeded until finally it was the day before school.

'Oh god, school tomorrow, I'm so tired it isn't even funny… Not that it ever was before… I'll probably fall asleep in class, Malfoy would find that hilarious.' Harry groaned as he tried to move.

"Wake up freak, you have fifteen minutes to use the loo and clean up before I dump you at he train station." Vernon yelled up the stairs.

The beaten teenager winced as he walked down the hall to have a quick shower and put on clean clothes

'How am I going to get my trunk and Ciro to school.' Harry silently got into the back of the car as he tried to find a solution to this new problem.

"Get out boy!" Uncle Vernon's harsh voice brought him back to reality and he got out of the car and headed to the barrier. As he got closer to the entrance to platform 9 and 3/4 Harry saw someone standing there with _his_ luggage and a sign that read "Harry Potter".

"Umm, excuse me?" The man blinked at him. "This is my stuff." Harry said. His new hairstyle revealed his scar and the man took one look, nodded and left.

Harry looked at the clock on the wall and saw that he had an hour before he had to be on the train. He took a black long-sleeved shirt and some baggy black jeans out of his trunk and headed toward the bathroom. After dressing and applying his make-up Harry took his trolley and Ciro before looking around and running through the barrier.

His new look brought many stares; not the least bit uncomfortable Harry sauntered slowly toward the train. After all so long as he pretended that he was someone else he wouldn't have to deal with his problems… like Ron and Hermione…

After walking through three cars Harry finally found an empty compartment. As soon as he sat down he locked the compartment door and let Ciro out of his cage.

"We'll be home soon buddy and then you fly around all you want. Maybe we'll even try a bit of hunting hmm? What do you think?" Ciro nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, well, well, what do we have hear? Looks like some new meat to me boys; although you look a bit old to be a first year." He didn't even bother to look towards the door knowing already it was Malfoy and if the heavy breathing indicated anything Crabbe and Goyle were behind him.

"Are you new? I've never seen you around before and I know _everyone_. Everyone worth knowing that is," Harry could almost hear the blond boy smirking. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said offering his hand.

"I know who you are and usually when a door is locked it means that the occupant doesn't want to be bothered, now fuck off." Harry turned toward Draco at this point and saw the shocked expression on his face.

"If it isn't Scarhead… Where's the rest of the Golden Trio, you didn't kill them off did you? It would be such a shame, less fun for me." Harry glared at him the comment hitting home and reminding him of whom he really was.

"Well you can take your fun and shove it up your ass!" Draco smirked at that comment.

"No thanks, I prefer other things shoved up my ass." Harry raised an eyebrow at this.

"Never knew you swung that way Malfoy. Now will you leave me the fuck alone!" Surprisingly the Slytherin walked away, his two henchmen following stupidly behind him.

Harry slept for the rest of the trip and got into the last carriage after petting the Thestrals. He looked up as the door opened and none other than his favorite people entered, Draco Malfoy, his cronies, Blaize Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. He glanced at them and stared out the window. He glanced at them before putting on his headphones and staring out the window. Harry could feel their eyes burning into him, but didn't care.

Harry was the first to get out as the carriage stopped; out of habit he held the door open politely for the other students. Stepping forward he patted the Thestrals and whispered a thank you before heading into the castle.

As he entered the hall many people stared and started whispering and pointing. Harry merely rolled his eyes and sat as far away from everyone else as possible; not wanting to be reminded of all the times he sat with Ron and Hermione at that same table.

After the sorting the Gryffindor table was considerably more full but Harry still managed to space himself from everyone else.

Dumbledore stood and silence reined over the room. Even from his seat at the end of the table Harry could still see the familiar twinkle in the headmaster's eyes.

"This year looks to be a promising one. We have a new teacher among us, if he will accept the position of course. Last year we had a secret club if you will… called the Defense Association or the D.A. This was taught by one Harry Potter and because of recent events I am going to allow this to continue, if he accepts the job?" The whole school turned to look at him, many with pleading in their eyes.

"I would love to," said Harry with a small smile and all of the old D.A. members burst into applause.

"Well now that that is settled, let's eat!" Instantly the plates began to fill with food. Gasps of surprise could be heard from the first years and then everyone began tucking in.

When everyone was leaving the Great Hall Dumbledore called Harry to him.

"Thank you for taking the job Harry. You will be teaching 5th year and under as you won't know the material for the upper years yet. Your lessons will start tomorrow, all of the books the students are using will be in your office, which is connected to the D.A.D.A classroom." Finished Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you professor. I'm assuming that all my lessons are scheduled around my regular classes?" Harry asked politely.

Dumbledore nodded "All right then I think that should do it," Harry turned to leave. "Oh and Harry I like the new look." A small smile graced his face and he started walking back up to the Gryffindor tower.

Remembering once he got to the portrait that he didn't know the password Harry swore violently. Suddenly the frame swung open and there was Neville. Harry quickly clambered inside and closed the door behind him.

"Hello Harry, I didn't see you come in and I was just about to go looking for you." Neville had changed a lot the D.A.; he was now more confident and didn't stutter anymore.

"Thank Neville, what's the password this year?" Harry asked.

"It's Evanescence, I was hoping for something easier to remember. I guess I'll just have to try harder this year."

"Don't worry Neville I can help you there. What kind of music do you listen to?" Harry reached into his bag and pulled out his CD player, which currently held his Evanescence CD 'Fallen'.

"I don't know…. The Weird Sisters I guess. Why?"

"Listen to this and I doubt you'll have any problems remembering the password." After showing Neville how to work the CD player Harry went up to his dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beautifully Broken**

Chapter Four

See chapter one for the disclaimer.

The next morning Harry got up and dressed. After carefully applying his make-up and putting in his piercings he went down to breakfast.

"Hey Harry! Wait up!" Harry turned around and waited for Neville to catch up to him. "I wanted to thank you for lending me that…round thing…I left last night and to get a book from the library, came back and I remembered the password!"

"Good for you Neville! Now want to join me for breakfast? Harry smiled.

"Sure!" Neville smiled back. (AN: No, Neville and Harry are not going to get together.)

As Harry and Neville entered the Great Hall everyone stopped talking and stared as they sat down. Whispers broke out and conversations resumed once the two boys tucked into their meal.

"Well that was awkward." Neville and Harry were now with enough room on both sides to fit 15 people. All the Gryffindors were avoiding eye contact.

"I'll understand if you want to go with them Nev." Harry stared down at his fork. Neville reached over and placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"Harry I know I'm not usually the brave one, but I really don't care what they think this time! I'm going to stick by you, it's their problem if they can't see that you're still a good person even though you look different." He let out a deep breath when he finished his little rant.

"Thanks Neville. That really means a lot to me." Harry smiled at the other boy.

"No problem. Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"I guess, what is it you need?"

"Can you make me look like you? You know like…gothic…People seem to respect you and stay away from you…and I don't really like people bothering me…So, I was hoping you could help me…" Neville looked down at his hands as he finished, obviously expecting rejection. Harry merely smiled.

"I would love to help you but it's not just the clothes and the make-up that keep people at bay. You need to have the attitude that no matter what people do to you, you won't care." Nev was nodding up and down excitedly.

"Thank you sooo much Harry!" he hugged the other boy who was having a hard time containing his laughter.

"We'll go on the next Hogsmeade weekend and get you all done up ok? Right now though I think I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Harry started to get up but Neville interrupted him.

"Wait! You need your schedule for tomorrow. I forgot to get mine yesterday so I grabbed yours for you as well." Neville reached into his cloak and pulled out the parchment and handed it to Harry.

"Thanks Nev! See you tomorrow." He waved as he walked out of the hall.

Harry examined his schedule and saw that he had transfiguration first period. He got up and headed off to his first day of grueling lessons.

After dinner that night Harry walked up to his dorm and sat down on his bed. He sighed and got ready for bed.

After putting on his pajamas Harry sat on his bed. He stared at Ron's empty bunk next to his. There were new sheets on the bed and the hangings were tied around the posts. Harry's eyes burned as he lay down on his best friend's bed, abandoning his own. He cried himself to sleep that night.

In the morning Harry awoke to find that someone had covered him with a blanket after he had fallen asleep. Smiling he got up and dressed.

Deciding to wait for Neville on the common room Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and began planning his lesson for the afternoon.

"Morning Harry! Are you going down to breakfast now?" Neville asked as he walked into the common room.

"Yeah, I was just waiting for you." Harry stood and put his parchment away.

Harry's morning classes went fine but by lunch he was starting to feel a little bit anxious. His first class that afternoon would be the first year Slytherins and Hufflepuffs.

By the time lunch rolled in Harry was nervously shifting in his seat. Eating very little he decided to head down to the classroom to prepare for the lesson.

After making sure he had everything he needed and it was set up he sat down in a chair to wait for students. Hearing a knock on the door Harry arose opening it to find his students waiting for him.

"Come on in everyone. Take a seat anywhere you want." He stepped aside and the students filled up the desks and chairs the room provided. Harry walked to the first of the classroom and waited for everyone to settle down.

"Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I'm Harry Potter and I'll be your professor for this year. You can call me Harry seeing as how I'm still a student myself. Before we get started do you have any questions?" he looked around and saw a Hufflepuff put her hand up. He nodded at her.

"Can we see your scar?" A few of the Slytherins snickered but Harry noticed that they were all watching him. He sighed and pushed his hair back, the lightening bolt coming into plain view.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Another girl blurted out blushing. Harry chuckled.

"No I don't have a girlfriend and I'm not looking for one either." He looked around the classroom and asked if there were any more questions. When no one put their hands up he decided to move on with the lesson.

"Now who can me the difference between a dark and light spell?" Everyone in the class put their hands up. "I wasn't expecting this many of you to know the answer. Well then can you please enlighten me?" Harry pointed to another Hufflepuff who was sitting very quietly in the back of the room.

"A light spell is good and a dark spell is evil." The boy replied confidently.

"Does everyone in here agree with that answer?" Looking around everyone nodded their head, although the Slytherins seemed reluctant to agree with a Hufflepuff. "Well I'm sorry to say that you are all incorrect." This caused an outbreak in the students which Harry stopped by merely raising his hand.

"Let me explain, it is not the spell itself that makes it bad merely the intent behind it. Take the _Petrificus Totalus_ spell for example. It could be used in a hospital to keep someone who broke their neck from moving and causing themselves more damage. On the other hand someone could use it in a fight to hold back the person they're beating so they won't meet any resistance. Do you see what I mean?" Some of the students nodded, others looked uncertain. A Slytherin raise his hand and Harry acknowledged him.

"What about the Unforgivables?" Surely they are classified as evil spell even with how you just explained your concept to us." He smirked thinking he had got one up on the new teacher.

"Well that's not necessarily true. For example say a person is trying to kill themselves you could use the Imperious to stop and save them. With the Avada Kedrava curse, if some one is in a coma and they are brain dead, what are you going to do? - Let the body live on? I think you understand where I'm going with this now. Now I would like you to figure out and write a 10" essay on how the last curse could be used for both good and bad. You are dismissed." As the class filed out the door Harry packed up his stuff and headed out to his next class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Beautifully Broken**

Chapter Five

See chapter one for the disclaimer.

Starless Life – Ok, I just reread chapter four and I have no idea what I did. I will be fixing it and then I'll repost it. As for Ron and Hermione getting killed by a rogue wizard I think I'm going to incorporate that a bit later on but I'm not sure yet. I know Draco backed down really easily but I was kind of going with the whole sort of mellowed out Draco and the shock factor of the information. I realize that the Slytherins would probably raise a huge stink with Harry being the Prof., but not everyone's perfect right? I hope this helps answer your questions. Thank you soooo much for being my first reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to you!

Exhausted from the day's work Harry sat down heavily next to Neville at he end of the table. His last class had been Potions with the Hufflepuffs. They had ended up having to clean the entire lab when one of the potions exploded. Currently Harry was trying to think of a way to remove the smell of Flobberworm puss from his hands.

"That had to be one of the worst Potions classes ever and it's only the beginning of the year." Neville groaned out.

"I know what you mean." Harry began to eat his dinner.

"Harry do you want to help me change tonight or are you tired?" (A/N: Stop being perverted people…although me saying that just proves that I am too… Oh well!) Harry smiled at Neville's hopeful face.

"Meet me in the R.O.R. at 7:30 and we'll get you all done up." Even though he was tired he couldn't wait to transform his friend.

'Wow! That sounded really… girly (A/N: No offence people!)… Kind of hyper and girly… and now I'm talking to myself! Great! Just what I need!' He hit his head against the table.

Harry finished eating and headed to the Room of Requirement to get ready and work on his homework and lesson plans.

Walking back and forth in front of the "door" the teen thought about what he would need to change Neville's look and to do his work. When he walked in he saw a dressing screen, a vanity, a full-length mirror and a desk where he could work until his friend showed up

An hour later there was a knock on the door. Harry got up to open the door and showed Neville into the room. The other seemed nervous, Harry assured him by rubbing his shoulders and smiling at his friend.

"Don't worry Neville. It's not like it's going to hurt…much." He giggled at the look on the other boy's face.

First thing they covered was clothes, then hair, make-up and piercings. In the end Neville had one piercing in his ear and left eyebrow. He was wearing similar clothes and make-up to Harry.

They had to be careful walking back to the common room because it was past curfew. After arriving in the common room they went to their dorm and fell asleep, Harry once again on Ron's bed.

The rest of the week went by normally other than the reactions to Neville's new look. On Sunday morning Harry was called to the Headmaster's office. After going through all the kinds of wizarding candy Harry could think of he started on muggle types, the door finally opened on "Fuzzy Peaches". He then trudged up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Harry my boy! Sit down please. Sherbert Lemon?" The sixteen year old shook his head declining politely. "I'm sure you are wondering why you are here. The Weasley and Granger families have decided on a joint funeral, it is going to be held at the end of the month." The older man stopped and let the other male absorb the information.

"Will I be able to go? Or is it still to dangerous?" Harry was looking at his hands and was avoiding eye contact.

"I am considering letting you go depending on the Death Eater activity in the near future. It also depends on if I can get a teacher to go to supervise you in case anything does happen." He was smiling and that annoying twinkle was working double time. Harry could almost see the cogs and gears turning in the old man's head.

"Thank you very much sir. I really appreciate it." Dumbledore inclined his head.

"I just hope that I can allow you to go my boy. I know how much it means to you. Now I believe Mr. Longbottom is waiting for you in your common room."

"Thank you headmaster." With that said Harry left and went back to the Gryffindor common room to, indeed, find Neville, curled up in a chair reading a Herbology book waiting for him. The two boys decided to go for a walk around the lake and feed the Giant Squid. While walking they started talking and that is how Neville found out about Harry's "family".

"How could you stand it Harry! You can't go back there again! Maybe I can get Gran to talk to Professor Dumbledore and you could stay with us next summer?" Neville had been astonished by his friend's story but knew he didn't want pity.

"The Headmaster would never allow it and I wouldn't want to endanger you and your family. Besides it will only be for a month and then I'll be of age." Harry smiled at his distressed friend.

"It's just not bloody fair! You're the only friend I have and you… you just… ARGH! I can't explain it! You shouldn't have to go through that!" The boy was almost in tears now and Harry reached over to comfort his friend. Neville laughed bitterly.

"I should be the one comforting you not the other way around. Harry have you been healed since you came back to school?"

"No…" He tried to avoid eye contact as he said this.

"How have you been functioning properly these last few days? You're coming with me right now and we're getting you healed!" Neville grabbed his arm and began dragging Harry back to the castle, Harry frantically trying to get Neville to let go.

"No Neville I can't! No one can know. If one person finds out the whole school will know!" He was almost in tears now fighting tooth and nail. Neville turned around and hugged his friend trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry, I know this one guy I've been going to for help for a while and no one knows, plus if anyone found out it would ruin his reputation." Harry nodded and began following the other boy up the hill to the castle once again.

Harry began to wonder where they were going as he followed Neville down through the dungeons. Finally they stopped in front of a statue of a wizard with a snake wrapped around his arm. Neville leaned forward and whispered something, most likely the password and the statue moved aside revealing a hallway. Neville motioned for Harry to follow him as he walked through. At the end Harry found himself inside a comfortable looking room.

"Where are we Nev? – And who do you know that can help me and lives in Slytherin territory?" Harry was beginning to doubt his friend's judgment.

"Just sit down in a chair and don't worry, he should be here soon." Then following his own advice Neville sat down in a chair across from his friend.

Eleven minutes later the two boys stood as they heard the door open and footsteps. When the man finally came into view Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. There standing in front of him was Severus Snape, evil potions master, greasy extraordinaire. Harry slowly started to back away only to run into the chair he had been sitting in moments before and fell over.

"Neville what is he doing here?" He was staring wide eyed at his friend his gaze shifting between his teacher and his friend.

"He is here because these are his rooms and I brought you here to see if Professor Snape can help you." Neville said this as he helped Harry up.

"I don't think this is such a good idea Nev, I mean I'm sure I can find a way to heal myself." Harry was now looking around, like a trapped animal, for a way to escape.

"Contrary to popular belief Mr. Potter, I am not a vampire and will not eat you. If Mr. Longbottom brought you here under the pretenses that I could help you I will try my hardest to be of assistance." Even with this reassurance Harry was still having doubts about this whole arrangement.

"If it's a healing you need we should get started so that you can both be on time for lunch. Mr. Longbottom please fetch me the appropriate potions while I inspect Mr. Potter's injuries. Mr. Potter please remove your shirt and sit on that stool over there." Snape brought out a piece of paper and quill with which to record Harry's many injuries.

The boy who lived looked down at the floor refusing to meet the eyes of the other two people in the room. Neville gasped loudly upon seeing the full extent of the damage the Dursleys had inflicted on his friend. Although Professor Snape seemed surprised he recovered quickly and began to administer the potions that Neville brought over.

"You'll have quite a few scars Mr. Potter, but there's nothing I can do about that; if I were to give you another potion it may skew the results of the others. Now am I to have the pleasure of knowing what happened to you so that I may help prevent it in the future?" Harry quickly put his shirt on and looked to his friend as if asking him if he should reveal what took place over the summer. At Neville's nod Harry inhaled sharply and told his least favorite professor (After Umbirge) about his 'family'.

To say that Severus Snape was shocked would be an understatement; he had always perceived Harry to be the perfect child in the eyes of his family and spoiled rotten to the core. In the span of thirty minutes all his beliefs were shattered; I mean of course Neville had told him about Harry and how he hated the publicity. It had just never really occurred to him that the boy who lived might no be all that he appeared. Now finding out that the Harry Potter had a family so similar to his made him angry that anyone else had to suffer the way he did.

"I guess we now have one thing in common Potter, I just wish it was something else." Harry looked up, startled by his teacher's admission. "Now, you will have to apply this crème to the welts on your back until it runs out. When it does come back and see me and I will determine if you need anymore. Mr. Longbottom you will have to record the state of your friend's back every night so that when Mr. Potter comes to see me next I will know how the potion is affecting him. I believe that's all gentlemen and if you don't hurry you will both be late for lunch." With that said Snape turned around and walked into what could only be his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Beautifully Broken

Chapter Six

See chapter one for the disclaimer.

Queen Vampiress – I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to answer your review in chapter five but I got it right after I updated chapter five. So here's chapter six! I can't wait to write the DM/HP, it will be the first serious one I've ever done, so it should be interesting… I', also sad about Hedwig but that's just the way the plotbunnies wanted it! I 3 the falcon! This chappie is for you!

The next month went smoothly, with Harry on the road to recovery and no major fights with Malfoy. Neville and Harry's friendship grew and they began to rely on each other for everything.

Dumbledore's D.A.D.A. lessons turned out to be much like Professor Lupin's in that they combined the use of textbooks and quite a bit of practical work. Harry's classes were going well and his students were progressing fairly well.

The peace was finally broken one chilly November afternoon when Harry and Neville were heading to the Greenhouses for Herbology.

"Well at least the scenery isn't as bad this year now that Potty has killed off the Weasel and the Mudblood, though now that Longbottom is around more often I suppose it's just as tainted." Harry stopped short and Neville grabbed onto his arm in a futile attempt to stop the Seeker.

"Yeah well at least I'm not a spoiled brat with Death Eaters for parents!" Harry sneered.

"Well at least I have parents and you shouldn't be talking about being spoiled when everyone knows that your muggle relatives worship you!" Malfoy retorted.

"I guess if your idea of being spoiled is being locked in a cupboard for 10 tens only to be let out to slave away in you own house then I am the most spoiled brat in all of England." He burst out not even thinking. Draco stared back in shock, speechless for once as Harry stormed away. Neville shot him a glare before running after his friend.

Harry didn't stop until he reached the Room of Requirement, which was filled with shelves of empty glass bottles and a punching bag for which Harry could take out his frustration on. By the time that Neville found him most of the shelves had been toppled over and Harry had moved on to beating the punching bag.

Neville tentatively moved towards the other boy and placed his hand on his shoulder. At this the boy who lived turned around and punched Neville breaking his nose.

"Oh sweet Merlin Nev I'm sorry I didn't know it was you! Oh no your nose! Oh god I'm so sorry!" Harry was near hysterical now and Neville was clutching his face as the blood sluggishly dripped from the broken appendage.

"Harry don't worry, calm down! Just go and find Professor Snape and bring him back here. Don't worry about my nose, I forgive you, just find Snape!" Neville urged.

"Alright I'll be back as soon as I can find him!" With that Harry tore off down to the dungeons and ran straight to the Potion Professor's rooms. When he got here he began cursing himself for not asking Neville for the password. Harry leaned forward and began hissing to the snake on the statue hoping his idea would work.

"_Yesss! How may I help you?"_ The snake lifted its head from where it rested on the wizard's arm.

"_Please is there any way you can tell me where I can find Professor Snape. I need his help!" _He replied quickly.

"_I will be back out in just a moment."_

In three minutes Professor Snape was walking with Harry up to the Room of Requirement where Neville was waiting. Severus chuckled after healing his student's nose. Harry looked at his professor as if he had gone mad.

"I thought something really serious had happened the way you were going on about Neville being injured and then I find that it was just a broken nose!" He chuckled again.

Harry scowled at his snarky professor and looked at Neville as if expecting his friend to back him up.

"Sorry Harry but you did kind of over react." Harry glared at the other two males and pouted making them all laugh.

After that fight the Slytherins stayed away from Harry and Neville. The rest of the term went by smoothly and found the two boys spending most of their weekends in Professor Snape's rooms discussing life, the past and Voldemort.

Harry had learned quite a bit about his once most hated professor and his enemy, but nothing that gave him a clue of how to defeat him. The boy who lived also resumed Occlumency lessons, which went smoother now that Harry apologized for the pensieve incident.

Life continued on normally until the week before Christmas holidays. It was a quiet Sunday that found the trio sitting in the Professor's quarters when a pop resounded throughout the room. They all looked over to find a house elf standing beside Harry's chair.

"Professor Dumbledore requests your presence in his office sir." Squeaked the little creature. Confused Harry glanced at Severus who simply shrugged not knowing anymore than the other two.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes, thank you for telling me." Harry said and the house elf disappeared, presumably to tell the headmaster that Harry would be coming soon.

"I wonder what he wants." Severus mused, brow furrowing.

"I guess I'm going to find out. I'll head back to the dorm after I'm done. Don't wait up for me Nev." With that he turned and walked to Dumbledore's office.

P.S. after this chapter it will be a little more so going because I will have to actually start writing new material. These first six chapters were already written which is why it took only a day to update them all. So I'm going to need lots of encouragement and reviews if you want your chapters to come faster. Thank you for reading this!

Iori


	7. Chapter 7

Beautifully Broken

Chapter Seven

See chapter one for the disclaimer.

I'm sorry this took so LONG to write. This chapter was HARD for me to finish and I realize I have been giving you guys the SHAFT. Okay I'll stop screwing around; capitalizing random words to make naughty phrases is fun though!

**WARNING**: There is a scene in this in which non-consensual sex takes place. If this offends you do not read it. The scene will be marked by "HPHPHPHP" and will end this chapter. I do not want any flames in regards to this scene as you have been fairly warned.

"Please take a seat Harry. I have something important to tell you." Harry sat down cautiously in the chair in front of the desk in Dumbledore's office, a feeling of dread swelling in his belly.

"What is it headmaster?" Harry asked wanting to get it over with.

"I received a letter from your relatives. They request your presents for the holidays. I have ordered the house elves to pack your belongings and a carriage is waiting for you at the gates. You will have to hurry everyone else had left for the station already." Harry was too shocked to speak and soon he found himself in a compartment on the train on his way to London.

He finally realized what was going on when he stepped of the platform and saw his uncle waiting for him at the exit. His heart began to pound and he felt very afraid of what was going to pass in the next 2 weeks.

As Harry approached his uncle Vernon reached out and grabbed his trunk throwing it into the back of the car before going around and getting in the driver's seat waiting for Harry to get in the back. After getting in the back seat Harry studiously avoided looking in the rear view mirror attempting to deny the inevitable for as long as possible.

When they reached Privet Drive Vernon got out of the car and went straight into the house obviously expecting Harry to follow him. As Harry stepped into the house he was shocked by the run down look of the whole place. Pictures that once held places of honour on the mantel were flung all over the place, bottles strewn on the floor and garbage littered the house throughout.

Vernon took Harry's luggage and threw it in the cupboard under the stairs. He then turned around to glare at Harry.

"It is all your fault they left and I was fired. Now you're going to fix it or pay." Harry's eyes widened, the disarray of the house now made sense.

"But Uncle Vernon I didn't do anything, and besides I couldn't fix it even if I wanted to." Big mistake there. Vernon began swinging wildly at him hitting him in as many places possible as hard as he could.

Harry collapsed when after a particularly hard shot to his ribs he heard a snap! Vernon stopped his assault and then started up again only this time kicking the boy sprawled on the floor. He whimpered when he heard another rib snap and finally his body was merciful and he blacked out.

When he woke up he was once again in his old bedroom. The memories of the previous night flooded his mind as he regained full consciousness. He tried to move but his broken ribs protested and he collapsed back on the bed.

Harry lay that way the whole day and Vernon never once entered his room. He figured he must have drunk himself into a stupor and passed out on the couch. Harry soon fell asleep praying that his uncle wouldn't wake up any time soon.

It seemed that Harry's prayers had been answered; when he woke up the next morning there was still no sign of Vernon. His injuries however, hadn't gotten any better. In fact they hurt worse than the day before and when he lifted his shirt huge ugly bruises stared back at him.

Hunger was gnawing at his stomach so once again he attempted to get up. This time he at least managed to get into a sitting position. As he tried to stand though, dizziness took over and he fell back onto the bed. At least his legs weren't too badly hurt; there were only a few bruises.

Once again he tried to stand slowly, this time with more success. Leaning heavily on the wall he slowly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Harry managed to salvage some ham and bread from the mess of the room.

After eating he slowly made his way back upstairs and to the bathroom. Finished in there he went back to room where he laid down again and promptly fell asleep.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry awoke the next day with a shout. The left side of his face was burning and he couldn't open his left eye. Tears were streaming down his face, out of the afore mentioned eye and they sizzled as they hit the already burnt flesh of his face.

He opened his other eye to see his uncle standing over him holding a bottle of bleach. Immediately Harry knew that bottle was the source of his pain and tried to get up to run to the bathroom. Vernon would have none of that however and pushed his injured nephew back onto his bed.

Harry merely cradled his face and curled up away from his abusive relative. He was sobbing so hard that he did not here the sound of a zipper opening or pants falling to the floor.

Suddenly Vernon grabbed Harry and pulled his nephew's pants down. Harry, now realizing his uncle's intent began sobbing harder and begging his uncle to stop. Not hearing his nephew Vernon roughly entered Harry from behind and pushed Harry's head into the pillow on the bed to muffle the sounds of his cries.

Quietly now Harry lay there and waited for his uncle to finish, silent tears streaming down his face. He could feel blood running down his thighs and soon semen joined it as his uncle came with a hoarse shout. Harry continued to lie on the bed limply after Vernon got up and left. He couldn't believe what had happened and was still in shock when he fell asleep only to dream about the horrific event again and again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

See chapter one for the disclaimer.

The abuse continued through out the rest of the week. The beatings and raping soon became routine to Harry and he didn't bother to fight back anymore. He soon found that trying to open his left eye was useless, it seemed to be stuck together and it burned when he tried to open it. Lying on the bed he tried to sleep before his uncle would once again assault him in the morning.

Out of the corner of his good eye Harry saw something glinting on the floor in the moonlight. Crawling across tentatively across the floor Harry saw that the shiny object was a piece of glass from the lamp that his uncle had broken on his back the previous day.

Picking up the shard Harry held it in his hand carefully, feeling the full weight of it in his palm. Turning it over a couple of times, he finally made his decision. Tugging the sleeves of his tattered shirt up his arms he slowly brought the glass fragment to his wrist and began to press lightly first, and then harder.

He watched in fascination as blood slowly began to seep from the cut on his arm, before repeating the action on the other hand. His vision slowly began to go blurry and he started feeling light headed as the blood ran down his wrists and dripped to the floor.

Just as his vision turned to black Harry heard the door open and assuming it was his uncle smiled, knowing that he would not be able to hurt him anymore.

When he awoke Harry took a moment to take in his surroundings before realizing he was in Professor Snape's rooms. Looking around he didn't see either Snape or Neville around, and slowly tried to sit up. His ribs protested but he managed to sit up despite feeling very dizzy. When he heard the door open he looked up to see his Professor and Neville both standing there. When they saw that he was sitting up and looking at them they both rushed over to the couch where Harry had been laying and was currently sitting.

"Oh Merlin, Harry! I'm so glad you're awake. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Oh Merlin, Harry, I was so worried about you." Neville was babbling questions at Harry and soon he began hyperventilating.

"Neville, relax," Severus placed a hand on Neville's back and looked at him sternly. Neville stopped asking questions and soon was breathing normally again. "How are you feeling Harry? I gave you a potion to numb the pain but I haven't healed any of your wounds fully yet, Neville and I had to get some potions from Mme. Pomphrey for you."

Harry nodded and started taking his shirt off so that Severus and Neville could inspect the damage done to his back.

"I feel better, but I can't open my left eye." Severus looked up at the swollen shut eye. "I think Vernon threw bleach on me."

"I don't know how well I'll be able to heal it Harry. It has been left untended for so long that I fear the damage may already be done." Professor Snape winced as he tentatively touched the tender flesh and then reached for the salve. "For now we'll start on your back."

Harry winced as the cream was rubbed into the welts and cuts on his back. Soon after he felt a soothing sensation as the salve started working its magic.

Abruptly the door burst open and ten sixth year Slytherins ran in, Draco Malfoy in the lead.

"Professor, we pulled an amazing prank and the lions and we sort of need an alibi so we were wondering…" He trailed off as he took in the scene before him. His favorite professor was doctoring the tattered back of his rival and the school klutz blinking at them in stupor.

An unidentified Slytherin began laughing and pointing at Harry who was just as shocked, if not more than anyone else. The Slytherin quickly shut up when he realized else was laughing and the professor and Neville were glaring at him.

"In my office now! –And you will wait there until I come for you." Severus' voice trembled in rage. The Slytherins quickly filed out/

The boy-who-lived sighed. "Well now that they know it won't take long to get out to the rest of the school."

"Take care of Harry, Neville. I'll go do damage control." With that Severus got up and went to his office to talk with his students.


	9. Chapter 9

**Beautifully Broken**

Chapter 9

See Chapter one for the disclaimer.

Severus sighed as he made his way to his office, knowing he was about to undergo a barrage of questions from his Slytherins. Rubbing his temples he opened the door and stepped inside his office. The Slytherins all turned to look expectantly at him.

"Before any of you say anything I need you to swear to never speak of what you saw or what is about to be said." Snape watched his students carefully. Each of them nodded their heads and then put there hands together. Snape reached and placed his hand on top of all of them as he swore he students to secrecy.

"Now then, why don't you ask me whatever questions you have, within reason, and I will see if I can answer them." Severus leaned back in his chair.

"What were his wounds caused by professor?" Draco Malfoy was the first to speak up and ask the question that was on everyone's mind. The professor sighed trying to decide how best to answer the question.

"I know that none of you are strangers to domestic abuse… Harry's uncle beat him when he was sent back for Christmas holidays. Dumbledore wouldn't keep him here because he didn't know of the circumstances and his uncle also requested him home." The Slytherins looked shocked at the idea of the boy hero being abused by anyone let alone his own family.

"I only caught a glimpse but… is something wrong with his left eye sir?" Goyle was the next to speak out.

"Yes something did happen, five points for being very observant Mr. Goyle. His uncle poured bleach on his face, a very caustic muggle substance, I don't know if I will be able to repair the damage. At best I will be able to heal the skin surrounding the eye, but I fear he will never see from it again." A collective grimace went through the group.

"So what happens now?" Pansy Parkinson asked. The question was left in the air as Snape examined his students.

"I think it would be best if you did not bring up the subject with Mr. Potter or Mr. Longbottom, as you have already guessed it a sensitive subject with both of them. It would probably be appreciated by both of them if you were all a little kinder what with their house having turned their backs on them." Draco nodded and turned to his friends who also gave their assent.

"I think that will be all for now and as for the alibi you can say that you were helping organize my classroom and the stock cupboards. Now off with all of you and try not to stir anymore trouble." With that all of the students except for Draco left. "Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"I was wondering if you needed any help healing Potter professor, as you know I am rather adept at healing charms." Draco looked anxiously at his professor and confidant.

"Your help would be greatly appreciated but I don't not know how well that will go over with either Harry or Neville. You can come and if they greatly protest you will have to leave, otherwise I could use the help."

Both Harry and Neville looked up as Severus walked in and looked confused when Draco followed him.

"If it does not bother either of you too much, Mr. Malfoy has offered to lend services in helping heal you, Harry." Harry looked pensive for a moment and then finally nodded before turning to Neville, who also nodded.

"Very well, Draco if you would please continue applying the salve to Harry's back and I will examine his eye." Snape passed the cream to Malfoy who winced as he looked at the torn up back of his former archrival.

Severus hemmed and hawed as he inspected his students and new friend's eye. He summoned another jar and poured some of its contents on a swab before applying it the area around the eye. Harry could immediately feel the swelling going down.

"Ok, now I need you to open your eye for me Harry." The boy struggled for a second before being able to open the eye a crack. Snape took a filled eyedropper for another container and placed a few drops on Harry's injured eye. Snape sighed when he saw no change in the colour of the eye.

"It's ok professor, I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to use it anymore." Both student and professor felt defeated as the hope of Harry ever seeing out of his left eye again were smashed to bits.

"Hey Harry don't worry," Neville spoke up. "I'll be there to help you, if you ever need it."

"Thanks Nev, and thank you Malfoy, for helping out, you didn't have to." Draco merely nodded at Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Beautifully Broken**

Chapter 10

See Chapter one for disclaimer.

After healing as much of Harry as possible Neville and Harry went back to the dorms and began working on the homework that was assigned over the break. Harry smiled when he remembered how he and Ron used to stay up all night trying to finish the work while Hermione carped at them about not finishing it sooner. Neville placed a hand on Harry's shoulder for reassurance when he realized what his friend was thinking of.

Slowly but surely Harry began to heal, emotionally and physically. Severus was working with him on dealing with the abuse and it was greatly helping the teen's perspective on life. As suspected Harry's left eye remained blind while the area surrounding it returned to normal.

Since the encounter with the Slytherins the two groups avoided each other not knowing how to act around one another. With Potions being the only class the Gryffindors and Slytherins had together this year they weren't forced interact until double Potions when Severus decided mix things up a bit.

"I will be pairing you up today," groans reverberated through out the class. "Goyle and Finnigan, Knott and Thomas, Zabini and Potter, Parkinson and Patil, and Malfoy and Longbottom. You have two hours to complete any potion we have covered in the past years syllabus. Begin now." The professor turned back to his desk and sat watching the class scramble to get set up.

Harry stood up and walked to Blaise Zabini as Neville nervously went to sit with Draco. As he sat down Harry turned to look at his partner and was shocked to see Blaise smiling at him.

"So… which potion would you like to do?" The Gryffindor asked. "It really doesn't matter to me, so you can choose."

"How about the hair growth formula from last year? That should be easy enough. I'll get the ingredients and you can set up the cauldron." With that Blaise stood up and walked towards the ingredients cabinet. Before setting up Harry looked over to see how Neville was doing. He seemed to be in the same situation as Harry and was starting the flame under his cauldron reminding Harry of his own task.

By the time Zabini had returned Harry had everything set up and they began to add the ingredients without a problem. They worked in silent companionship and the two hours few by without incident. As Snape got up to walk around and inspect their work Harry watched as he nodded upon seeing Neville and Malfoy's work and walked over to Zabini and Harry's station.

"Very good." Snape spoke after checking the potion. That was the most praise Harry had ever received from his taciturn professor and he felt pride swell in his chest. He was so absorbed in the moment that he didn't realize Blaise was talking to him until he tapped the boy-who-lived on the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry. I zoned out for a moment there. What were you saying?" Harry questioned.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join myself and a few friends in a study group tonight in the library at seven o'clock?" Blaise" replied.

"Only if Neville can come too." The look in Harry's eyes was resolve and so the Slytherin nodded and didn't other to comment.

"So I guess we will see you tonight." Harry said as he stood and walked away towards his friend who was waiting at the door for him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ok, sorry this took so long. I'm kind of losing my inspiration for this story but I am going to try and finish it. This chapter was un-betaed anyone interested can email me.


	11. Chapter 11 REALLY IMPORTANT!

Chapter 11 – The End

See Chapter one for disclaimer.

So after their last encounter things between Draco and Harry became awkward. They were constantly staring at each other and making puppy eyes. There was so much unresolved sexual tension that finally one day Snape and Neville decided to do something about it. They shoved Draco and Harry into a closet and told them that they could not come out until they had hot monkey sex. And so they did and everyone one was happy. P.S. Voldemort died of a heart attack after finding out that Harry had shagged Draco.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Just kidding guys!!! I'm sorry that this isn't a real chapter. I've got major writer's block and my English and French orals along with midterms are coming up way faster than I thought. I could REALLY USE SOME HELP!!!! Any ideas review and let me know, I need help to get out of this rut. I really don't have inspiration for this story anymore but with the amount of reviews I've been given I don't want to abandon it and disappoint you. However in order for me to finish this I NEED HELP!!!


End file.
